Toontown Corporate Clash Wiki
Welcome to the Toontown: Corporate Clash Wiki! Corporate Clash is a new experience for Toontown players, old and new. If you are seeking change and a challenge to play, Corporate Clash is the game for you! This page includes general game information and information new to the game. Many pages are subject to change as the game continues to develop, so if you would like to participate in development of the wiki, please feel free to edit and add pages you like that are relevant to the game. If you have any questions feel free to message me, (NormalToon) or message my discord @Normal#3670 as I oversee a majority of info here. Contributing to the Wiki: Please view the Wiki Tasks page to find pages that are lacking in info or are incomplete. You are welcome to add any pages or edit any info you deem relevant to the wiki, but know that any info not related to Corporate Clash will be removed. Pages with new Info! Check out Cog Pages to see damage values, attacks and more. Minibosses now also includes damage values! Game Mechanics Game Information and Starting Tips * The basics that YOU need to know when playing Toontown: Corporate Clash, including currency, training points, the leveling system, and more! Clubs (Currently disabled as of update v1.0.9.11 - February 9th 2018) * Compete against others or join up with some friends to make your very own club! * Note: The team has stated clubs will return in sometime after update 1.1. Activities and Department Levels * Complete activities to earn additional laff bonuses and more! A total of 16 Laff Points are available! * Toons that have earned Cog Disguises can take on Bosses and earn experience for added rewards! Accuracy and Cog Defense * Learn how accuracy stacks up in Toontown: Corporate Clash! Toontasks, Side Tasks and more! * Take a peak at the Toontasks and Side Tasks available to you as you complete different playgrounds and activities! Gags The Gags are jokes used in Toontown to defeat the Cogs invading the streets of Toontown! Knowing the Cogs, they can't take a joke! Prestige Gags Add additional benefits to your Gag Tracks by choosing to prestige them! These added bonuses can be a major asset as Toons progress through the game! The Playgrounds Take a peek at all the Playgrounds and explore the land inhabited by the Toons! The Cogs Toon HQ has been able to recover some information on the Cogs and their facilities. Here, you can find information gathered from Toons brave enough to challenge and defeat Cogs and their respective facilities! Toons may also earn department levels to unlock additional bonuses for boss battles! Sellbots Cashbots Lawbots Bossbots Boardbots The Cog Headquarters Infiltrate the base of operations of the Cogs! Defeat Cog Facilities, and build a Cog Disguise to take on the Cog Bosses! Sellbot Headquarters Cashbot Headquarters Lawbot Headquarters Bossbot Headquarters YET TO BE INFILTRATED: Boardbot Headquarters The Cog Bosses Collect your suits, gather your friends, and train your Gags to take on the Cog Bosses! Senior Vice President (V.P) - Sellbot. Chief Financial Officer (C.F.O) - Cashbot. Chief Justice (C.J) - Currently Retired, being filled in by the Witness Stand-in. Chief Executive Officer (C.E.O) - Bossbot. The Chairman - The assumed Boardbot Boss. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse